Hermione's Lemon Games
by HisMione
Summary: The Death Eaters won the war. Hermione was captured. Ron was killed. Harry runs the underground resistance of the remaining light warriors. The torture that Hermione undergoes breaks her, but unlocks a power with unlimited potential. Dark! Extreme Lemons with Plot! HG/HP/FD main pairing but will have lots of other partners for Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not known own Harry Potter or The Gamer. I do not make money of this.

A/N – IMPORTANT WARNING - This is a dark, extremely sexual and perverted fic that operates often equally on plot and porn logic. There a lot of really messed up kinks involved that I do not support at all in real life (I'm actively against them in fact). Having said that - I hope you do enjoy, I don't think there's anything wrong with your mind being a messed up place that enjoys this, it's your actions towards others that you should control. The first part of this chapter should show you just how dark it gets. If it's a bit beyond your liking, I will mention that most of it is relatively tamer. But it's your choice in the end, I cannot and would not force you to read this.

* * *

Prologue – Sexual Awakening

"That's it you filthy mudblood slut, suck on his cock!" Bellatrix cackled as she used her whip on her pet's ass again. Her pet was currently in her natural state - on all fours with her ass raised so that Bellatrix could play with it while her mouth was stuffed with Macnair's cock. Macnair smirked at her words and used his hand to pull at the pet's hair rougly, using the grip to shove his cock in as deep as he could into the best mouth it had ever felt. She might have been just a mudblood, but she had incredible natural talent when it came to this. As it should be, this was the only purpose mudbloods had after all. His smirk grew as the bitch began to gag and sputter on his cock. He did so love showing mudblood bitches their place. His only response to the drool on his cock was to thrust faster - Bellatrix's magic was already at work to ensure the bitch would stay alive and responsive despite whatever they did to her. After all, where was the fun in this if you couldn't even torture your bitch?

"Are you drooling on his cock pet? Look at the shameless slut Walden, she loves your cock so much" Bellatrix laughed, bringing the whip down once again. "She's enjoying this too much really. She's supposed to be the one that pleases us. Walden fucking slap her or something, you're not her lover for fucks sake!" Walden knew just how stupid it would be to ignore a command from The Dark Lord's insane second in command, and proceeded to pull out his cock from the girl's mouth. Drool dripped from it, a lewd strand connected to the girl's tongue that hanged out as she gasped for the air. Or began to at least. His rough hand descended on the smooth cheek harshly, leaving an angry red mark. "That's better you wimp" Slap! Slap! Slap! The sound echoed across Bellatrix's playroom as her pet was punished.

"Now, finish him off like a good little slut, and maybe I'll let you have a taste of my lovely pussy too" The cock was shoved back into her pets open mouth and it wasn't long before Walden was shooting his load into her mouth. He choked her pretty little neck, forcing her to open her mouth and show her the cum in her mouth. He grinned before letting go, so that she could swallow amid coughs. Not a drop was spilled even then. The girl knew better than to give them any reason to punish her further, they already came up with many punishments as it was.

"Well Walden, how would you rate the slut's service today?" Bellatrix asked as she stepped around to face the girl, kissing her to get a taste of the cum herself - she rather loved the taste of cum herself too. Walden just chuckled at display, used to her antics, as he pulled his pants on. "Honestly, she's a 10 as always. I've said it before and I'll said it again, no one can train a bitch better than you." Bellatrix just waved him away as she brought her wand out to remove the breath spell from Hermione. He left as she proceeded to climb on top of her pet, her moans providing a pleasant send off. The spell, while convenient, did lower the suffering on the target when they experienced a lack of air. For what she was going to do now though, the spell wouldn't be required to ensure safety and she rather wanted her pet to feel it more.

"Oh that's it, work that tongue bitch. Look at you, the uppity mudblood that thought herself the same as her betters. Thought you could defeat us with those two boytoys of yours, and now where are you? The Weasley's dead, Potter will be joining him soon. And you, the biggest slut in all of The Dark Lord's collection. Hermione Granger, the supposedly prim and proper muggleborn. But this is what you always were, weren't you? Why fight it then? Why fight your true nature? You call us the Dark side, but this is where you truly belong isn't it?" Bellatrix's voice changed from teasing to seductive as she spoke, although her actions were still rough. She slapped the girl's breasts occasionally, switching between playing with them and choking her neck.

Hermione was in hell. And yet it felt like heaven. Bellatrix had used an intricate spell of her own creation when she had decided to make Hermione her pet. One that would ensure she felt immense pleasure in being her slut. And yet, her mind had been left unaddled otherwise, to ensure that she felt the shame, the humiliation, and the mental stress of her suffering. Her tears had stopped halfway through Macnair's "session" with her.

But her mind, her incredibly capable traitor mind refused to go blank. The spell ensured that she was obediently using her tongue in the best way she knew how to please her mistress, and that she was deriving great pleasure from it and the rough usage of her body by Bellatrix's hands. And her mind continued to drive in the point that this was wrong, that this was much worse than rape, that she was an absolute slut for enjoying this so much despite the fact that it was the spell making her think so. The latter was a thought that had been occurring much more frequently than the first ones though.

Earlier, she used to wonder about her situation mostly, in her "free" time. About the possibility of escape, about getting through this as well as she could, about how Harry and the others might be. She refused to think about Ron. Now, however, she wondered about her future in a different way. She wondered if what was happening was even really wrong. If it was actually her liberation. After all, she was being encouraged to be the slut that she was, wasn't she? And it felt good, Merlin it all felt so good despite supposedly being completely wrong. Every slap, every choke, every single demeaning word. She had lost count of the sheer amount of orgasms she had had since being caught. And yet, she never quite got used to it, it never lost its edge. Every time was just as strong as the previous one.

Today however, was stronger. Her mistress had always taunted her that she would one day come to see the "light", come to accept that this was what she really wanted. Hermione had always been able to say No back – she retained complete control of her faculties outside their sessions (Bellatrix rather enjoyed how she could maintain a fiery resistance outside, and yet crumbled completely in their sessions). The conviction had been wavering lately though. She had known how Bellatrix thought this would work, that feeling the pleasure every time would eventually wear her down. That was how Bellatrix wanted things to be, she wanted Hermione's own mind to accept that she was a complete slut. Breaking her in any smaller way wouldn't suffice. And despite knowing this, Hermione knew that she was falling down that path.

And today, as Bellatrix straddled her face and slapped her breasts mercilessly, humiliating her with the truth of her situation, the conviction broke. Instead of breaking her though, it drove her further. She had always worked her best in these sessions (and her best had been good enough to put her leagues and miles ahead of any other slave in the Dark Lord's collection) to ensure that Bellatrix wouldn't put her through physical torture of the non-sexual kind later (that was only reserved was for when she didn't perform well enough, her resistance was encouraged outside of their sessions as Bellatrix loved to tease her about that in their sessions). After all, as long as it was sexual, it still felt good. But her mind had reminded her every time that it was wrong and she had held back in some way.

Now, having accepted that this what she wanted, she began to perform at her true best. Her hands came up to grope her Mistress's ass as she began to eat her out like never before. Bellatrix let out a high moan that sounded rather out of place on the dominatrix. She couldn't believe the pleasure that was coursing through her. Had the mudblood finally broken? She let out another high moan as the girls tongue pushed deeper and hit a spot that made her explode. She almost blanked out from the pleasure, but her own determination held firm. In response, she forced the girls head even more, forgetting in the moment that this would cut the air off too much to be safe without the spell. And just as Hermione broke, she escaped, into pure black bliss.

Hermione didn't know why she was still lucid. Black surrounded her vision everywhere and yet it felt not like she had blacked out, but rather like she was awake and lying in a room with no light. But while she knew somehow that she was lying down, she couldn't really feel the floor (although she could feel air hitting her naked body). A blue screen like in a futuristic movie or a video game appeared out of nowhere, startling her for a moment. She noticed immediately that it had a message on it. "Due to accepting your true nature, a special gift has been revealed. You have now unlocked your Gamer powers"

"Gamer?" Hermione wondered if she finally gone insane. She had been surprised she hadn't sooner, with everything Bellatrix had been making her do. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it. "What the hell is this?" She had been having so much fun, Bellatrix had been in a rather wild mood today. Another screen appeared, and this one much larger with much more text. She calmed down a little as she began to read; she had always enjoyed reading, regardless of what it was that she read.

"If you are reading this, then my final spell has succeeded in finding a successor for me. If you're wondering about who I am, let's just say that I was the most powerful magical being of my time and this power is how I became that. The power of the gamer will affect you, your magic and your body on a very fundamental level. It will quantify most attributes into numerical values, much like an RPG character. RPG's didn't really exist in my time, but as an amateur time traveller, I travelled much and I haven't found a better analogue, which is why I choose this name for the power. The power will also allow you to get better in all these attributes and in other ways in much the same way a character would - by levelling up. However the way levelling up works was different from me and I suspect it would be for you too if you've been chosen as my heir. See, my power awakened when I accepted that I wasn't just a magical being, but also a sexual one. As the Gamer, you gain experience points for levelling by sexual activities."

Hermione paused for a moment here to process the information. She had been perfectly fine with considering this a unique dream once she started reading, it was just too incredibly to be true. But as she read about the sexual part, she found herself wishing it was. Besides, magic had been just as incredible to accept at first, hadn't it?

"Personally, I was mostly a dominant person when it came to sex but the beauty of this power is that it allows you to partake in your own sexual Journey. You can play the sexual role of your choice, even multiple ones and exploring each in further intensity will help you level up more and more. So what do you gain by levelling up? Well, once you finish reading this, call out or focus in your head on the word 'Status'. That will show your quantified attributes. There are two kinds – Stats and Skills. Every level up you gain 5 stat points. You also gain skill points, but the amount can vary – you'll find out more about this later. Your stats are attributes that are fundamental to you as a magical and sexual being. Your skills are… well, skills that you have learned. These will grow much quicker than stats but have an upper limit. You'll realize more about how they work when you use them, but each possible skill has a description attached so you'll know which skills to invest in. The Sexual Aura skill is a particularly useful one, in that it allows you to seduce others easily, but be careful in investing in it. It is a skill that is always on and if you are anything like me, you do not necessarily need it. Increasing it too much might cause other to be overwhelmed by it, and you to be overwhelmed by them when they jump you. I suggest saving up skill points till you have enough to max out – that will present mutations and one of them will allow you to control and focus it actively. Anyway, that's enough with the specifics, you'll learn as you live through these powers. I'll just give you one final piece of advice in my message. Society in my time was much simpler, if not entirely ideal. The strong ruled in every way. As the strongest, it didn't matter if I fucked a dozen men and women everyday. From what I've seen of the future, it might not be a good time to be a sexual being. You might have been taught it is wrong to be so… free with your sexual feelings, or even to have sex. It is not. There is nothing wrong, with wanting things and getting them – as long it only affects you or consenting partners. This power will only have unlocked when you accepted sex as being a key part of your existence. Remember though that it isn't everything. There is more to life than sex, and more to your existence too. For me, the power was unlocked very early on, as I had no trouble accepting sex as part of my life. For you, the circumstances might be very different. My advice to you is this – Emerge yourself in sex, but do not let it overwhelm you. Do not forget everything you are to just this part of you.

Your Gaming Ancestor,

M"

"Well, fuck. This is big" There were a million thoughts racing in Hermione's head. At the forefront was that this had to be true, even her brain wouldn't dream up detail like this. She figured the best way to proceed would be to accept this as true. If it wasn't… well she would have a fun life to go back to once she woke up. If it was true however, then this would be a much better way to proceed. Perhaps she could even get out of Bellatrix's clutches. She loved being dominated by her, and being used and abused by the other Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself. But given a choice, she wouldn't limit herself to this. And… she did still care about Harry and the others. The revolution itself she wasn't so sure about, after all as things were, the world was much more sexual. Maybe she couldn't even take Bellatrix's place as the sexual head of Voldemort's legion.

Huh. She actually didn't mind things staying this way. Maybe that was what the advice was about, to not let sex overwhelm her life. Eh, she would think more on that later. For now, she had something new to explore, a whole new world really if the power was as strong as hyped. And hey, if she was so exciting about exploring and learning as she once used to be, than that was her not letting sex overwhelm her life, right?

"Status"

Level 1: 0/100 exp

Strength: 5

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 20

Magical Power: 15

Magical Control: 20

Physical Attractiveness: 20

Kinkiness: 30

Surplus Points: 0

Status: Genius (+2 Intelligence per level), Complete Slut (+2 Physical Attractiveness, +3 Kinkiness per level)

Skills:

There was a button beside the skills that she figured would show a list of them. Given the sheer amount of things that could be considered skill, it was a good idea to not always list them. She noticed also a question mark on the top right corner of the screen. She focused on it, and the screen changed to give explanations about the various attributes.

"Strength: This is the amount of physical strength you possess. Apart from the obvious uses, it will also help you carry out sexual acts that require more body strength and let your body take more punishment. It will also affect your body, making you look more muscular as it increases, but only to a certain extent. The physical attractiveness stat overrides this effect, making you move towards your ideal look as you increase it, and higher strength will only increase your muscular look to the extent you want it too.

Dexterity: The agility, flexibility and grace in your movement. Higher Dexterity will allow you to dodge easily and move faster, while also improving your body to let it be more flexible for sex. At higher levels, every movement will be filled with a grace that can have a desired effect on viewers.

Intelligence: Affects how well you can process information. Also increases the amount of skill points gained with every level.

Magical Power: The amount of magic you hold. Higher levels allows you to cast more and higher spells.

Magical Control: The control you have on your magic. Affects how fast you learn new spells, how much control you can exert over them and how much magic you use to case any spell.

Physical Attractiveness: Affects how you look. With higher levels of attractiveness, you look more and more like your imagination of the ideal body for you, ensuring you are identifiable as yourself while being much, much hotter. Increases allure and allows you to seduce others easily. However, there can be some beings who rate personality higher on sexual preference than attractiveness.

Kinkiness: Affects how kinky you are. Kinkier acts of sex grant more experience, allowing you to grow faster while also being more fun. This also affects your partner(s) – If their kinkiness if lower than yours, it raises their kinkiness by a bit, making them more comfortable with wilder acts if they are with you. This allows you to convince others to perform kinkier act."

Well that was pretty straightforward, if a bit too incredible. Then again, she should expected it to be so. Apparently, her stats affected both her mind and body and in rather fun ways, if the descriptions were anything to go by. She really hadn't expected the last two stats though. She had played some RPGs when she was young, before Hogwarts and the stats in those were rather different, more like the first two. Then again, this power had awakened as a result of her accepting that she was a completely sexual being, or a complete slut. More like a nymphomaniac of an extreme sort, but she didn't mind the word. It was close enough and the extra implications were generally true for her. Anyway, given how the power was unlocked, it made sense there were stats related to the sexual side of her.

Thankfully, while the stats affected her a lot, they didn't seem to completely take over her mind. As the message earlier had said, she would be able to choose her own journey. She wondered just how true that would be and in what ways, but she would find that out later. For now, she wanted to check out the skills section. She tapped the return button on the top right to get back to the stat screen and pressed the button by 'Skills' to get the listing. She was surprised to see that it was blank but for one skill:

Sexual Aura: 50 pts. Apprentice. Allied beings are willing to have sex with you. Non-magical beings will be extremely horny around you.

It was a powerful skill, and she could already see why the message had warned her about it. She clicked the X button on the top right corner of the screen and it closed. Even as she wondered how she would be getting out of this place, another screen appeared.

"It's me again. I thought I should give you some more information. Firstly, about your stats. While they do not completely take over your mind, they do affect it. Take care to keep a balance between kinkiness, your magical power and your intelligence. The former can overwhelm you with sexual desires and the latter two will provide resistance required to allow you to live a full life. You might have noticed that you only have one skill. Mundane skills are not counted as skills and while you might unlock any other skills you have already obtained upon using them, Sexual Aura is the only one that is listed right now. This is because it was gained upon your true awakening as a sexual being. Another benefit to these powers is that every five levels you will be able to choose a 'Perk'. These are a special type of skill that cannot be increased or decreased – they are simply there. They will be listed on your stat screen once you reach Level 5, but you should know that you already have the Gamer's Mind Perk. This makes you immune to mental magic of any kind. Also, you might notice the Sexual Aura skill seemingly affects all beings according to its description. Actually, it just affects beings of your kind. My spell could have chosen any sentient being to be my successor. So if you're human, this skill, like many others, will affect only humans. Both magical and non-magical though. Non magicals will be affected more though. You may or may not know this, but magic provides a natural resistance to many things, while also inherently increasing the sexual drive of its wielders. Okay, this should be enough information to get you started, I don't want to spoil your journey. One last thing, my magic has only chosen you as the successor to this power, I didn't create it. I was merely its previous wielder. I have my own gift for you though. Funny how much power you can wield when you are ready to sacrifice yourself. Anyway, as a parting gift, you will be teleported to the most important person in your life, the one you care the most about, to get you started right in your journey. Hopefully, this potential romantic interest will help ensure you live a full life, while also keeping you sexual active."

The message closed as soon as she read it, instead of letting her close it. The world seemed to turn bright white instead of black and she closed her eyes firmly which helped but not entirely and she cursed and the next thing she knew, she was standing on a floor that felt like marble and she was falling and a pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her and preventing her from falling.

She opened her eyes to look into a familiar pair of beautiful emerald ones looking at her with concern and surprise and her heart skipped a beat. "Harry?" She almost stammered as she spoke his name, her voice but a whisper. "Hermione, how did you… what the hell happened?" Merlin his voice sounded made her feel so good, safe and secure just like his arms around her. Before her mind could come up with a reply though, she was kissing him fiercely. And he was kissing her back.

* * *

A/N – Yes, the gamer powers aren't like the conventional gamer fics. This is a smutfic after all, so they are much more inspired by "The Lemon Games" – an excellent Naruto smutfic and the only Gamer smutfic I've seen so far. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review if you did. If you didn't, please review anyway and tell me how you think it could be better. This is my first time writing after all and I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism (I would also greatly appreciate a Beta Reader, I am shit at proofreading my own writing).

Also, I know there technically wasn't a whole lemon scene in this chapter, but trust me, there will be more sex in the ones after ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not known own Harry Potter or The Gamer. I do not make money of this.

A/N – IMPORTANT WARNING - This is a dark, extremely sexual and perverted fic that operates often equally on plot and porn logic. There a lot of really messed up kinks involved that I do not support at all in real life (I'm actively against them in fact). Having said that - I hope you do enjoy, I don't think there's anything wrong with your mind being a messed up place that enjoys this, it's your actions towards others that you should control. The first chapter should show you just how dark it gets. If it's a bit beyond your liking, I will mention that most of it is relatively tamer. But it's your choice in the end, I cannot and would not force you to read this.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Reacquaintance

 _She opened her eyes to look into a familiar pair of beautiful emerald ones looking at her with concern and surprise and her heart skipped a beat. "Harry?" She almost stammered as she spoke his name, her voice but a whisper. "Hermione, how did you… what the hell happened?" Merlin his voice sounded made her feel so good, safe and secure just like his arms around her. Before her mind could come up with a reply though, she was kissing him fiercely. And he was kissing her back._

As Harry let his hands wander along her naked body, Hermione let hers go down to his pants, to work on removing them. She broke the kiss reluctantly, a light trail of saliva between their tongues breaking apart as she moved away to drop his pants. She grinned upon seeing that his cock was just as big and ready as always. "Aww did little Harry miss me?" She said, looking up at him as she stroked his cock.

Harry moaned lightly as he looked back at her, the sight of her on her knees and playing with his cock bringing back memories of good days. "It has. And so have I. I've missed you so much Hermione" The girl smiled at him tenderly "Me too Harry. But we can talk later, right now I want to get properly reacquainted with you" She winked at him before giving his crown a kiss, letting her tongue spread the saliva around.

Harry moaned again. This was definitely Hermione, no doubt about it. He let his hands slip into her smooth, silky hair, gently nudging her head more towards his cock. He loved how good she was, but her talent at teasing always had him raring to go. Not that it was needed in this case, Hermione was just as eager to get started. Her beautiful full lips opened up to take his head in, and slowly began to take more and more in as her tongue swirled around to lube his cock up.

Hermione concentrated on using her nose to breathe as she went further and further down his considerable length, until she had it all in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Her own hands had grabbed his delicious ass to use as a grip as she slid her mouth down. Now with all of his length in her, she began to hum. She knew Harry loved the vibrations, and she had improved her technique greatly since the first awkward time trying it out. As her prowess grew, sexually and magically, she had tried to combine both. There were very few ways she could use her magic for this so far, it took great control, and precise amounts to ensure she wasn't doing damage. In the few ways that she could do it though…

"Ohh fuck that's it Hermione. Merlin!" Harry gasped as pleasure shot through his dick. He still didn't understand how Hermione could be so good at this, but no one could beat her. Hermione was pushing a tiny amount of her magic into her vocal chords as she hummed, ensuring it would seep into him but in the most pleasurable of ways. In tiny amounts and with precise control, Hermione could achieve with her magic whatever affect she wanted. And she used it in this case to activate nerve endings to send pleasure signals, ensuring sheer pleasure that no ordinary blowjob could provide.

Satisfied with his response, she finally began to bob up and down his cock, long strokes going all the way up till only his crown remained in her mouth, and then back down till it hit the back of her throat. She knew he wasn't going to last long like this, who could have? So she sped up, sucking on his cock like a professional pornstar. She looked up at him, and was pleased to see his face contracted into an expression of extreme pleasure.

"Hermione! Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Oh Merlin, that's it suck my cock, take all of my cum love!" Hermione made no effort to slow down, using her tongue to tease the underside of his cock as she kept it deep inside her hot mouth. She felt his cock twitch and got ready.

And then he began to cum, spurting round after round of his hot jizz down her throat. She was quick to swallow all of it; she loved cum, but Harry's was so much better than anyone else's. As the spurting began to slow down, she let the last mouthful of cum stay, opening her mouth to show him the lewd sight. On his moan of approval, she gulped down the last bit, cleaning his cock with her tongue before standing up.

His shirt was removed quickly as they kissed again and he took her in his arms, their bodies pressed tight against each other. The kiss was filled just as much with love as it was with lust and Hermione felt herself melting in his arms, standing on the tip of her toes even as her knees felt a little weak. Harry cut off the kiss, grinning at her disappointed moan, and lowered her down on a bed.

Feeling herself drop on the bed reminded her that she had no idea where she was, and she let her eyes wander from Harry for a moment to check out her surroundings. It was a richly decorated room, tasteful in its décor while making sure that it left no doubt as to the money held by its owners. The bed itself was easily kind sized and the mattress was as soft as it could possibly be while ensuring that it wasn't detrimental to the carnal activities of the couple currently making use of it.

Hermione's gaze was brought back to the man on top of her as he pinched her nipple teasingly, a soft gasp leaving her. His emerald orbs gazed down at her with amusement. "Surprised?" He said with a light laugh before lowering himself, trailing kissed from her lips down to her jaws, neck, all the way to the valley between her breasts. "Yesss… How did you… Where are we?" Hermione breathed huskily as Harry began to caress her breasts. "I thought you wanted to talk later? Or should I abandon this most wonderful task of sucking on your magnificent tits?" He teased before taking a nipple in his mouth and flicking it around with his tongue.

Hermione moaned loudly at that. "Fuuck…keep at it Potter. Suck my fucking breasts!" She could feel him chuckling internally as he groped and played with her right breasts with one hand, his mouth latched to the left, tongue teasing her flesh and his teeth occasionally scraping against it. Harry's tongue was just as magical, his parseltongue powers lending themselves naturally to carnal activities.

"Gladly" Harry almost hissed, coming up for a moment, before returning to the all-important task of sucking on her boobs even as his hands fondled them. Feeling Hermione squirm beneath him as he simply played with her breasts felt amazing, but he wanted more. He wanted her to shout. And so soon, he was trailing kisses even further south, although his hands continued to fondle and caress her breasts.

He grinned as he breathed in the musky scent of her more precious treasure (which remained just as precious and rewarding despite the sheer amount of times it had been raided). He lapped up some of her juices, trailing his tongue around the edges, loving how her body reacted to his teasing. As he blew lightly on her wetness, she moaned loudly. "Fucking stop teasing me Potter, or I swear to Merlin I will make sure you have blue balls for the rest of your life"

He chuckled. That was his girl, feisty as ever. Not that he was worried, Hermione would never truly put him through that torture. "You say that as if you don't love every moment of this" Hermione blushed at that, knowing that it was true. Merlin, he knew her too well. Warmth spread across her chest at the thought. She moaned again as he blew on her exposed wet folds, and let her hand slid down into his hair and shoved his head down towards her pussy. And as his magical tongue slithered into her folds, she moaned his name loudly in pleasure "Haarryy!"

Needing no more encouragement, Harry eagerly let his tongue explore her delicious depths, her taste compelling him to take in more of her. As a parselmouth, he couldn't just push some magic into his tongue, he could also flex it more while letting it go deeper than he otherwise would have been able to. And from a great amount of experience, he knew exactly which spots in to hit in Hermione's depths. Soon enough he had her body squirming in pleasure, her hands gripping down the bedsheet, her face a lewd expression of pleasure that continuously let out delicious moans.

Deciding to push her even further, he brought his tongue out to tease her clit, while inserting a couple of fingers into her tight tunnel. She almost screamed at that. Enjoying the response, he began to finger fuck her rapidly, while his tongue mercilessly pushed pleasure through her clit, flicking it rapidly. And sure enough…

"Fuck Harry I'm almost there! That's it you fucking stud, don't you dare stop! Ohh fuck Merlin yesss! Ahhhh, ahhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuucckk!" She screamed in delight as she finally began to cum, her juices eagerly shooting out to drench his fingers completely. Her world literally shook before it finally began to calm down around her.

Only after her orgasm had completely subsided did Harry stop, climbing on top of once again, his smirking face inches above hers. He did rather enjoy hearing her scream and moan like that. He brought up his fingers between their mouth, Slowly, he let his tongue swirl lewdly around the index finger, tasting her juices before her as she laid there, still a bit overwhelmed from her orgasm and unable to respond immediately. As soon as she could though, her mouth was wrapped around the middle finger, eager to taste herself and he chuckled at her action. In response, she stopped sucking on the finger and kissed him fiercely shutting him up. As they kissed each other passionately, she turned things around, flipping him off so that he was lying down and she was on top instead. He responded by smacking her ass playfully and she moaned into the kiss.

They broke apart after a few moments to breathe, saliva hanging from their tongues as they did. They grinned at each other stupidly for another moment, before they began to laugh madly. For an entire minute after they continued to laugh, Hermione playfully beating her hands on his chest, Harry keeping her wrapped in his arms. The laughed until there were tears in their eyes and they stopped when they absolutely had to breathe. As they looked into each other, both felt the same warmth in their chest, a warmth that spread like an intense blush.

With unspoken consent, Hermione moved her hips down until she felt his cock hit her ass, hard and ready for her as always. She giggled, lifting herself on her knees and reaching out with one hand to grab it, nestling it against the front of her crotch. Slowly, she began to rub it against her slit, moving up and down with teasing motions that showcased a surprising strength in her legs.

"Merlin you're such a tease" Harry groaned below her, and she giggled. "Just making sure you know I'm good at getting revenge love". Well maybe she would have, at one time. Now, like the complete slut that she was, she would happily follow any order from him, if he gave it with enough conviction. The banter was really just part of the fun, especially because of the sentimental value attached to it. Plus, it always got Harry's blood fuelling.

Not that he needed anymore blood flowing into hiss twitching cock at the moment. Deciding she had teased him enough, she lined his member up with her pussy and, let herself slam down on it, taking it deep inside her in that single thrust. "Fuuck!" They both moaned, Hermione making more of a scream as she felt herself being filled up by her favourite cock. She sat like that on his crotch for a moment, letting her walls adjust to his girth and length. For all their bluster, even the best of the Death Eaters couldn't match up to him in this department, and her pussy had always remained tight despite whoever or whatever was pushed into it. She was just awesome like that.

After a short while, she began to gyrate her hips with his cock deep inside her, enjoying the moans the movement brought of him, moaning herself a little as she felt his member touch her walls in delicious ways. Slowly she increased the movement, until she was properly bouncing on his cock, her beautiful breasts bouncing along with her. Harry could only moan beneath her, lost in lust from both the pleasure his cock was feeling thanks to her tight cunt, and from the magnificent sight before him, of the most incredible woman he knew bouncing on his cock happily, the early rays of sunlight finally breaching the windows to hit her, making her look ethereally beautiful.

She had never looked more beautiful. And the sight drove him crazy. He grabbed her hips and began to slam his hips upwards with every fall of her body, driving his cock deeper every time. Hermione began to moan loudly as his cock hit the perfect spot with every bounce. "Merlin Harry just like that! Oh fuck, give it to me! Ravage me with your cock!"

He couldn't possibly say no to that. Using all his strength, he made sure to bring her down onto his cock with as much speed as possible, impaling her onto his rod with vigor. He pushed his torso up, bringing his face level with her neck, and latched onto it, marking her with his teeth. She moaned loudly near his ear in response and it only caused more energy to flood through him. He released her neck to look at her, and as she looked back, he saw in her eyes the same burning lust that he was feeling. He took her lips aggressively, pressing them between his own, and she responded back with just as much aggression, her beautiful teeth biting down on his own lips. Her hands were gripping on to his back hard, and her nails hurt pleasantly as they lost themselves to their carnal temptations.

It wasn't long before they were on edge again. Harry broke the kiss to look at her and she nodded. With a loud moan, both of them came, Harry releasing his load deep inside her. Their orgasm almost shook them out of consciousness. They both collapsed on to the bed immediately after, and it was a few minutes before either of them made even the tiniest of movements.

Hermione gently traced her finger in random shapes along Harry's chest as he held her, his deflated cock still inside her. "So that was amazing" Harry spoke and Hermione giggled, the sparkly sound going straight to his cock. Groaning, he slid out, both from inside and beneath her "As much as I would love to go on, we really do need to talk"

Hermione nodded, although she was disappointed. She got off the bed and stood up, the sight of her amazing figure shining from the sunlight again making Harry's cock twitch. She smirked at that before looking at Harry "Yes, we do. But first, I need a shower. You do too actually, we worked up quite a sweat. And theirs our cum dripping down my legs currently"

Harry gulped at the sight before reigning control over himself. There was still lots to do as always, and Hermione's arrival meant there would only be more. He couldn't afford to spend even more time fucking the brains out of Hermione, even if he desperately wanted to. "Join me?" She spoke with a seductive smile. He shook his head hesitantly, not trusting his words. "Too bad" She spoke in the same seductive tone before turning around and walking to the bathroom, hips swaying. She brought both of her hands down to slap her own ass, resulting in a delicious jiggle that had Harry cursing himself and his work.

* * *

As Hermione walked into the bathroom and finally let her eyes wander properly to take in its lavishness, she noticed the stack of transparent blue windows on the top right corner of her vision. She focused on them and they grew to legible size, displaying various messages.

"You have had sex for the first time! +500 Exp!" Her eye twitched at that. She had figured out instantly that her powers only seemed to count sexual activities since she had gained them, but really, to say that she had just had sex for the first time. She closed her eyes as relaxed into her hot shower, staying that way for a moment before going through the other messages.

"You have given oral sex for the first time! + 250 Exp"

"You have received oral sex for the first time! + 250 Exp"

"You have made love for the first time! +500 Exp"

"You have made love with a potential soul bound partner! +500 Exp"

"You have had sex with Harry Potter! +500 Exp, +10 Magical Power, +5 Magical Control"

"You have made love with Harry Potter! Obtained the Power Couple medal! +500 Exp"

"You came together with your partner while making love! Obtained the True Connection medal! +500 Exp"

"You used magic while giving oral sex! Obtained the Magical Sucker medal! +1000 Exp"

"You received oral sex from a parselmouth! Obtained the Silver Tongue In Your Snatch medal! +1000 Exp"

Well, that certainly was a lot of experience points. Infact, that should have caused a few level ups…

She had barely thought this before there was a ping sound and another window appeared before her.

"Congratulations! You have levelled up!"

She closed the window only for it to appear again. She figured it must because she had levelled up more than one times. She closed this one only for another to appear. It was only after she closed 10 windows that a different one appeared.

"Do you wish to assign stat points now? Points available – 50. You can assign a partial amount of them if you wish to"

Wondering why the game would ask her to assign them immediately, Hermione wondered if there were any benefits to doing that. A thought appeared in her head and she figured if she was correct, then it would be to best to assign them now. She looked over the stats and made assignments. 10 points each went to Magical Power and Control. She remembered her status would assign extra points to kinkiness with each level, and that had to be countered. 5 each went to Strength and Dexterity as they were the lowest and she didn't like that. The remaining 20 went to intelligence, to test out her theory and to ensure that it was equal to kinkiness.

She then pressed the skills button and her theory was confirmed as she saw that she had 655 skill points available. Skill points amounting to the sum of her intelligence and level were assigned each level, and it seemed that if she assigned points to intelligence immediately on level up, the assignment of skill points considered the extra intelligence for each of her level up. She grinned as she saw the sheer amount she had now. Instead of assigning them immediately though, she closed all windows and complete her shower. This was a decision that she would prefer to dedicate more time too, and Harry was waiting on her. Besides, knowing how things stood would also help her assign these points better.

She stepped away from the shower and the charms on the bathroom immediately dried her off perfectly. She was impressed, such amenities could be afforded by the richest of wizarding households. She noticed there were a couple of towels on the towel rack and wondered what their purpose was. They were both fluffy and seemed rather high quality. She touched the pink one and flew over to her, wrapping itself around her body. It hung just above her nipples, revealing significant cleavage while coming down just below her ass, so high that any movement would be cause a lewd amount of exposure. She grinned, it seemed the charms were cast with perverted intent. The towel also stuck comfortably to her, it didn't squeeze her of her breath at all, but magically held firm to her and she knew somehow that it wouldn't drop by mistake. She checked herself out in the mirror, her wet hair and the towel clinging to her body to make for an amazing sight that actually made her hot. "Let's see how Harry reacts to this".

Grinning, she stepped out of the bathroom, causing Harry's gaze to immediately move over to her. Watching his jaw drop felt rather satisfying she thought, as she giggled at his look.

* * *

 **Hermione's Stats:**

Level 10: 0/1100 exp

Strength: 10

Dexterity: 15

Intelligence: 60

Magical Power: 35

Magical Control: 35

Physical Attractiveness: 40

Kinkiness: 60

Surplus Points: 0

Status: Genius (+2 Intelligence per level), Complete Slut (+2 Physical Attractiveness, +3 Kinkiness per level)

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 50 pts. Apprentice. Allied beings are willing to have sex with you. Non-magical beings will be extremely horny around you.

* * *

A/N – Well, here's the second chapter, with much more sex as promised (and relatively tamer too as I said, although I personally thought it was just as intense in its own way). I hope you liked it. The next will likely have more plot content, but like every chapter of this story, it will inevitably have Hermione being the kinky woman that she is to some extent.  
Again, please review if you liked it. If you didn't, please review anyway and tell me how you think it could be better. This is my first time writing after all and I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism (I would also greatly appreciate a Beta Reader, I am shit at proofreading my own writing).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not known own Harry Potter or The Gamer. I do not make money of this.

A/N – IMPORTANT WARNING - This is a dark, extremely sexual and perverted fic that operates often equally on plot and porn logic. There a lot of really messed up kinks involved that I do not support at all in real life (I'm actively against them in fact). Having said that - I hope you do enjoy, I don't think there's anything wrong with your mind being a messed up place that enjoys this, it's your actions towards others that you should control. The first chapter should show you just how dark it gets. If it's a bit beyond your liking, I will mention that most of it is relatively tamer. But it's your choice in the end, I cannot and would not force you to read this.

Canon timeline divergence – Students start magical school at 15 (the age of consent in wizarding Britain). This will be explained further in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Resistance

 _Grinning, she stepped out of the bathroom, causing Harry's gaze to immediately move over to her. Watching his jaw drop felt rather satisfying she thought, as she giggled at his look._

Harry had seemingly been looking over some papers on the opposite end of the room, sitting on a comfortable, rather executive looking chair by a mahogany table. It seemed the room also contained a little study. Walking closer to him, she stood by a bedpost, one hand gripping it as she stood in a sexy pose, one that would easily have caused a normal towel to fall off. Good thing the one around her was magic. "Keep it open any longer, and I'm going to think you're the cock sucking expert here"

He gulped as he closed his mouth and she giggled. Merlin she drove him crazy. "Well, I guess I obviously look amazing" She said with a smile. "You look bloody incredible Hermione. Merlin, you look like you're part veela or something". Hermione blushed, not used to such praise. Sure, she knew she had always looked good but she wouldn't have called herself a veela. She felt the familiar warmth spreading through her chest and decided to shift focus from Harry's intense green eyes staring her down, to what looked like letters floating above his head. Focusing on them she found they read:

 **Harry Potter, Lvl 48**

"Merlin, this really is like living in a game" She thought. She wondered just how good Lvl 48 was for someone in Harry's place. After all, she had started at Lvl 1 and therefore had no idea of exactly how strong a higher level. The best she could do was a relative comparison, and she had no idea where any of the Death Eaters or Voldemort were. Heck she did not even know where the good guys were.

Shaking her head, she walked over to Harry, swaying her hips enticingly as always. She plopped down into his lap, her legs draped over the chairs arms and her hands wrapped around his neck. "So… talk?" Harry groaned as his member began to respond to her advances. Somehow, Hermione was much more enticing than she had previously been. He wondered just what had happened to her in her time away.

"Yeah, talk"

And for the next few hours, they simply talked. After the first few minutes they recognized that it was going to be a long talk, and Harry had carried her to the bed, bridal style, dropping her and relaxing beside her. He had summoned his wand in an impressive display of wandless magic, and had sent a Patronus message to someone, telling them that he was not to be disturbed, before turning back to her, and they had continue their talk in the comfort of the bed, amid held hands and soft caresses.

Hermione learnt a lot had changed. It had been a little over a year since her capture, which was the first big surprise for her. In her captivity, time had long since stopped holding any value. Hermione was 23 now, having been almost 22 when she was captured. She had started Hogwarts when she was almost 16, having been born just a few weeks after the September 1 deadline in respect to which students had to be 15 year old at least to start attending. Their Hogwarts journey had started on the 1st of September, 1995. It was 2002 now, December 15. If things had gone ideally, and Voldemort had never returned, they would have been graduates now.

Instead, at the age of 21, she and her two best friends, Ron and Harry had run into ambush that led to Ron's death and her capture. Harry had escaped and gone into hiding for a short while, unable to find the Order. By the time he found them, most of the Order had been captured or killed. They had reluctantly agreed that Wizarding Britain had fallen, and that they would not be able to take it back as they were. One of the survivors had been Aberforth Dumbledore, who had survived simply because his feud with his more famous brother was known to quite a few death eaters. Through his inn, the survivors had fled to France, where the Delacours had provided them refuge, thanks to the close friendship between their elder daughter and Harry, and a mutual hatred of Voldemort and his followers.

In their fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione had convinced Harry that Fleur Delacours, the quarter veela and Beauxbatons champion had to be punished for her "little boy" comment. This was caused in part because she was genuinely offended in Harry's stead, because she knew he hadn't put in his name (he would never lie to her about that), that he was still a deserving champion (she had managed to "inspire" him since their first year to be a top student alongside her), and that he was certainly not a little boy (her rewards for his academic results had been just as enjoyable for her). But this was also caused in part by Hermione's desire to dominate a veela. They had both held a resistance to her veela charms, Harry because his mind was naturally resistant to mental magicks, and Hermione because she was both a female, and one that was pretty comfortable with the sexual side of her (although she hadn't completely accepted it yet). This had helped them, along with Hermione's devious mind, to seduce the veela, little by little. But the real breakthrough had been the second task. Saving Gabrielle's life meant that Fleur now owed Harry a debt. And they had known exactly how to collect it.

The trio had met up in the prefects bathroom (Hermione had known the password since their first year, always having an "understanding" with at least one prefect), and for hours the grand room had been filled with screams and moans, Fleur providing almost all of the former. Turned out, Veela's had a submissive side that was only revealed to the truly deserving. And once revealed, they almost always ended up mating with the one they revealed it too. Unfortunately, Fleur had to leave at the end of the year, so that wasn't an option then. But the trio had gotten to know each other pretty well, both as friends and lovers, and had stayed in touch after the end of the year.

This friendship had allowed to resistance to survive. The Delacours were a prominent family in Magical France, one of the richest and one of the most powerful. Fleur's father was the current Minister of Law Enforcement. His position itself wasn't of much help, no amounts of Aurors that Magical France could muster would help fight Wizarding Britain as it was now. But the resistance had been able to take up residence in their Chateau, one that was otherwise abandoned as the small family preferred to live in a modern flat in Paris. The grand manor had become their main base of operations and their residence, and here they stayed and trained when they were not out carrying operations. Harry and Fleur's relationship had also grown, but that would be a topic for later.

Hermione had asked him to pause for a moment after learning all this, so that she could process it. Then she had asked how they still carried out operations in Britain while being so far away.

Turned out, they used house elves for that. The house elves had heard Harry's call to revolt, but in a one sided fight, most of them had been killed early on. The remaining house elves, only 6 of them, were with the Order now, using elf magic to teleport Order operatives into Wizarding Britain as it had been closed off to Apparitions and Portkeys. This worked out well, as elf teleportation, unlike the other two methods, took a set amount of magic every time instead of being dependent on distance or the amount of people being teleported. It could also easily be repeated a few times a day, but not infinitely.

A system had quickly been worked out, two elves remaining in Britain at all times to ensure quick retrieval if an operative made a distress call. Every operative and elf carried and had learned to use modified cell phones – Nokia 7650's that could work anywhere, and were protected by magic. The Wizarding World at large, apart from Britain, had seen the value in the cell phones that were becoming popular in the muggle world and had started researching how to making them usable for wizards and witches. There was no mass production system yet, however most big shots could get access to these modified phones for a 50 galleons per unit – a rather high amount given that a galleon was around 100 Great Britain Pounds in muggle money. The devices allowed for instant communication from anywhere, which meant they could better coordinate their elf transport, and also allowed for photos to be taken, although they would be rather low quality. This meant that without taxing the elves too much, they could easily handle transporting their operatives when required. It also meant that their operatives could sleep in the manor at night, where they would be safe unless they had to be with a target for the night.

And that was another big news for Hermione, that their operatives were all female and their work in Wizarding Britain required them to be sluts in some way or the other. Apart from Harry, the only survivors had been females because the Death Eaters had tried to capture them instead of killing them. This allowed some of them to survive and escape skirmishes once they realized they were on the losing end. Ofcourse, those captured had been either killed or were suffering a fate worse than Death as Hermione told Harry.

In her time as a captive, she had learnt a fair bit about the other captives. Mostly because Bellatrix loved to taunt her about being a bigger slut than anyone else. Unlike her, who had been taken on by the insane witch as a personal project, the others were simply kept as part of a pool that the Death Eaters could use at any time. The pool consisted of every female opposing Voldemort that had been captured, and every other muggleborn female (the ones who had tried to escape instead of joining the resistance had been personally captured in raids by the Death Eaters, who gotten hold of the Hogwarts ledger of current and potential students). She did not know what had happened to the remaining half bloods and purebloods, but the females in this pool were used continuously to sate the carnal desires of Voldemort's army. The few who had the will to mouth back had been killed and the rest had accepted their place as slaves.

Harry then told her that the situation wasn't ideal for the other females either. Wizarding Britain had always been archaic in its ways, and it was a sad truth that women were held below men. In Hogwarts the situation had been better. Sure, as teenagers, and magical ones (as Hermione had since learnt, magic boosted its wielders sex drives) as to that, everyone had rather strong urges. But everything that happened was mostly consensual. Mostly. Like in the muggle world, there were still some cases of non-consensual acts, mostly involving Slytherins. Of course, nothing could be proved in those cases, and therefore no action was taken. This was one of the major reasons that Slytherin had the reputation that it did. While no action would be taken, word would spread and every first year would learn pretty soon in their year to avoid students of the "Evil" house. How could you be your uninhibited self around a potential rapist after all?

Anyway, outside of Hogwarts, the situation grew worse. Muggleborn females almost always left the country, there was simply no hope for them. The best they could get was a job in the few small private businesses (there were no large private businesses in Wizarding Britain, the Ministry employed practically all of the employed public) that were held by the Potter trust. Those were originally meant to be a non-discriminatory workplace for all magical humans, but after the death of Harry's parents had become much worse. Female muggleborns could get jobs their but they would be low level with no hope for promotion. And sexual harassment was rampant. Infact, if without giving out sexual favors, these females could simply not hold on to their jobs. Only those that couldn't escape the country stayed. The situation wasn't much better for Muggleborn males, but they could atleast keep low level jobs just about anywhere without much harassment (apart from incessant taunting about how they were inferior beings).

Half-blood girls could still hope to hold respectable jobs. Due to a lack of enough purebloods, half-bloods had to grudgingly be given more rights than muggleborns. But harassment was still common for them, espescially by purebloods. After all, the top level jobs were all head by purebloods, and it was almost impossible to get a pureblood punished for any misdemeanour. No one would even file a complaint, knowing that things would only become worse for them. However, the few half-bloods that married into pureblood houses were safe from this. Still, even these females were not safe from the advances of the more prominent purebloods males.

Not were the pureblood females. Some of these ran their own businesses, a few held top level jobs in the ministry. Those from the prominent families were safe. Those who weren't, had to bow down to the top dogs. Pureblood or not, these women were expected to know their place in society, which was below men. And while it was not so overt, they faced harassment too.

And this was why the order operatives had to work in erotic ways to get anything done. After all, since none of the prominent light families (or any light families) remained in Wizarding Britain, it had reverted to a place were a woman was merely more than a sexual object. The muggleborns were made part of the pool of women meant to be used by Voldemort's army. The half-bloods could hold jobs, all of them sexually demeaning at the least. The purebloods, and the half-bloods who married into the pureblood houses, were at the mercy of their husbands. They were essentially their husband's property, and there were very few who treated their wives with even a little kindness. And most of such cases were ones where the witch in question highly outclassed her husband, and most of these witches were Death Eaters themselves. Bellatrix was one example of such a witch.

At the mention of Bellatrix, Hermione remembered that she had hardly told Harry anything about her year. And so they then talked about her. Hermione had been stunned at the ambush, and had woken up in a cell, that she later found out was one of the Ministry's holding cells. Bellatrix had arrived with some lackey who'd opened the door for her. Hermione had lunged at the woman, intending to deal as much harm as she could before she would inevitably killed. The woman had cackled as she sidestepped the lunge easily, and delivered a tripping hex that had Hermione on the floor.

She had then been bound and levitated in a vertical position across the ministry halls, paraded for the workers to watch and enjoy. She recognised quite a few Death Eaters among the lot, most of whom had come forth to sneer in her face, and spouted profanities. Some had instead taken the opportunity to grope her, or spank her. And then finally in the biggest room with the most employees, Bellatrix had ripped her top apart with her bare hands to loud cheers. Her bra was vanished by some employee. Her pants and panties followed. And there, in front of the crowd, Bellatrix had started work on her "pet project".

She was forced to bend over by a table, hands on the desk and ass stuck out, and she was petrified in that position, with a variation of the spell that would still allow her to feel. Bellatrix had cackled and announced that everyone would get a chance to show the muggleborn bitch, the brains of the resistance, the princess of light (as many from the resistance called her at this point) her place. As the staff began to form a line, Bellatrix had taken the time to cast her spell. While such a situation at a Hogwarts party would have been great fun for her, in that moment Hermione was beyond terrified. To top it off, Bellatrix had apparently sorted through her mind when she had been stunned, and was currently teasing her about how she knew that Hermione was exactly the kind of slut that would love this. That it was partly true just made it worse. She consoled herself by telling herself that this was non-consensual and that she didn't actually like it. Until the first person in the line came up and smacked her naked ass.

She had gasped in pleasure instead of pain. For a moment she was unable to process it, unable to grasp how she could have enjoyed that. Then Bellatrix's laugh reminded her of the spell that had been cast. Her eyes moved to stare at the insane woman who only laughed back in response. As the staff smacked her ass one by one, some even daring to play with her snatch for a moment, Bellatrix told her in detail exactly how the spell worked. By this point Hermione was crying in humiliation and embarrassment, even as her pussy was leaking juices down her legs. Once only the Death Eaters on staff remained, it got worse.

Bellatrix brought out her whip, and released Hermione from the petrification. She was given a choice, either to do exactly what Bellatrix told her to, or to get whipped until she accepted. Hermione was told to clean up her own juices from the floor, to keep her legs straight as she licked the floor, bending only at the waist. Hermione had told Bellatrix to go fuck herself. That was the only time Hermione had talked back in one of their sessions. The whip had hurt, bad. It seemed it was charmed and Bellatrix could control whether each hit would hurt or please. Hermione knew she would be forced to do the task anyway, there was no point in going through the physical pain too. So she had bent down, humiliating herself by her pose and her action. And as she was doing so, the Death Eaters had come up one by one, rubbing their dicks against her leaking cunt and blowing their loads on her ass and her back. This went on for the a while, as she embarrassingly had an orgasm every other time a load was blown on her, thanks to Bellatrix using the whip in pleasure mode to keep smacking her ass.

That had been the beginning of Hermione's torture. And she had come to enjoy and love every minute of it like the complete slut that she was. Bellatrix had freed her, helped her realize that she was a sex crazy slut and nothing more. At these words Harry had frowned but he knew now was not the time to discuss it. Instead he asked her about how she had escaped, and how she had escaped without the tiniest of scars. Hermione's skin was smooth, without a single blemish, missing even the scar that she had received in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione told him about how Bellatrix had made sure heal her to perfection after every session, had used dark magic to heal even that particular scar. After all, she was to be the biggest and best slut, Bellatrix's personal project. She had to look immaculate for every session. Her captivity hadn't been nearly as bad as it could have been, she was well fed and well fucked. She would have stayed that way had she not just been teleported at the end of one of their sessions, and ended up with Harry. She did not tell him about the Game, she didn't think this was the right time. Harry had then held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes and told her "You are indeed the most amazing slut I've ever known Hermione. But you are so much more than that."

They had already been talking for hours at this point, and Hermione was feeling a bit terrified and majorly turned on. Since meeting with Harry, some of the old her had started to return, and she could grasp on an abstract level that situation was extremely horrifying. But she could still barely think of herself as more than a complete slut. And this idea of being of being part of the pool, or working as a stripper or a pornstar made her quite hot. Even talking about Bellatrix's treatment of her was having a similar effect on her. It wasn't just her either. Harry had told her about some of the things the operatives had to do and most of them were the kind of things that Hogwarts students happily did. The only difference was that they didn't consent to it this time, and even when they would have done it in Hogwarts, it would have been one of the wildest things they would have ever done, likely under the influence of peer pressure and firewhiskey (although they would still have enjoyed it), not part of their everyday life.

In fact, Harry had been going over the reports of the operatives while Hermione had been in the shower. For various reasons, he had been elected the new leader of the Order. Hermione had teasingly called him master at that point, and had felt his dick twitch against her crotch as she begun to lightly grind against him, turned on heavily. However, he had pointed out that as the leader of the Order, there was only so much private time he could spend with her. He had other duties that he had postponed, and she needed to meet with the rest of the resistance too, and also find her role in the Order.

Hermione had still not been sure about being part of it, but she figured it would allow her to be with Harry, so she didn't protest about being part of it. She did protest about not getting his cock, in a rather teasing manner. To which Harry had responded by smacking her ass hard and telling her to get dressed from the closet. Unfortunately, while this dominating side of Harry did make her agree to his decision, it also caused her to be even more turned on. Opening the closet, she had found plenty of outfits, all of them rather sexy. She had picked out the most muggle one she could find, a pair of skinny light blue jeans and a black tank top, along with a pair of black underwear and the clothes flew on to her body much like the towel before. Grinning, she teased Harry with a sexy pose again "How do I look?"

"Like a million Galleons. Now come on, I really don't want Voldemort to win just because I couldn't help fuck your brains out instead of leading the resistance" Satisfied with the praise, she had grabbed his hand and let him lead her outside the room, which he told her was the master bedroom. The manor was incredibly large, to say the least, sprawled across almost 10 acres, although the construction itself took a rather small part of the area. It had 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, and that was not counting the various other rooms. It had just about everything one could imagine, a huge library, a couple of swimming pools, a huge gymnasium, a grand ballroom, a grand dining room, a smaller but still luxurious dining room, guest rooms, a grand meeting room. The meeting room and the ballroom had been converted into training areas, and the walls had been heavily warded to ensure spells cast within did not cause structural damage.

Several extra rooms found a different purpose, either as a study for an operative, or a "fun" room. After all, it was only while they were in the manor that the operatives could have consensual fun. Plus, most of their targets weren't particularly gifted in bed. This was how they kept their sex lives alive, while also ensuring they themselves were good in bed. Since they had become operatives, they had been forced to accept that the only way to truly mount a successful resistance was the sleazy way.

While they all worked out regularly, magically and physically, to ensure they were in best shape for a battle, they knew that an assault on Voldemort's forces was nothing more than a suicide mission. Thanks to the Delacours, they had access to some of the best battle teachers. But that did not change the fact that they would be tens, at best a hundred with the support of French aurors, going up against thousands. All that remained in Wizarding Britain had, in some way or the other, accepted Voldemort as their legitimate ruler. And all of them had been forced to support Voldemort, willingly or not. Aberforth's inn for instance, was little more than a stripclub and a brothel now. And there were very few like him, who might support the resistance. Just about everybody who had survived, had survived because they were on Voldemort's side to begin with.

They talked idly about these things Harry slowly led her through the manor, so as to ensure she got a good look at all parts of it. Even with her brains it would take her a little more than her first walk through these halls before she remembered the paths. This would help though, and he knew that as she more and more of the architecture and décor in, she would feel more at ease. She likely wouldn't need it, but he wanted to make her as comfortable as he could. After all, he was asking her to join the order, and given what her role would likely have her do…

"Don't think about that Harry. It's Hermione, think about her going that way and you will want to kill yourself for it" He thought as they walked towards an extra room that they now used to hold meetings. "But she's already admitted that she loved her time with Bellatrix. Much better to send her than the others. In fact, she could even inspire the other operatives." A traitor part of his mind that he called the leader spoke back to him. "Shut up!" He shouted back at it, and it was only when he felt Hermione stop and stare at him did her realize that he had shouted that out loud. "Emm sorry, was thinking about something bad". Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile that he returned. "Well, we're here. It's the room past this one. Ready to meet the gang? I daresay you will remember most of them"

Hermione nodded and they walked into the room. Inside was an oval table, with quite a few woman sitting around it. She noticed that the one at the head was empty, likely for Harry. By it stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen – Blond, luscious hair that fell to her waist tied up in a ponytail, shining blue eyes, perfectly defined cheekbones and full lips that just invited any viewer to kiss them. That was if they could even get their eyes up from her curves, her French maid outfit revealing them enticingly. Her breasts were simply perfect, there was no other way for it. Hermione liked her C cups, they were a nice handful and they didn't sag. But this girl easily had D cups that utterly defied gravity, almost lifting themselves up. And her ass, wonderfully wide as it was against her slim waist, was an incredible lewd sight even covered by the short skirt of her outfit, simply because of how much it jutted out. It didn't even take her a second to recognize this girl as Fleur Delacour, the part veela. She wondered why the girl was in such a skimpy outfit. Indeed, every girl in attendance was in an outfit that was similarly revealing. She even recognized most of the girls.

Hermione watched with a sudden pang of dread as Harry walked up to his seat and gave the Delacour girl a rather loving kiss. The girl then proceeded to kneel by his seat as he sat down. "Everyone, I am sure you recognize Hermione. Hermione, meet the resistance. These are all of our operatives. I asked Fleur to ensure they would all be able to be here at this time, thankfully there weren't any pressing matters that any of them had to attend too. For those of you who are wondering - Yes, I am certain that this is Hermione Granger and that she is with us. Hermione let me introduce you to them. Clockwise, starting from my left there are – Nymphadora Tonks, Gabrielle Delacour, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Parvati and Padma Patil, Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown and Lucretia Malfoy."

Hermione smiled at each girl as their names were spoken, and the girls smiled back, although she frowned internally at the last name. It was the only girl she didn't know, although the Malfoy heritage was clearly visible in her. Clearly she got her looks from Narcissa Malfoy – the elite female who defined the word MILF. For all that Draco spouted off about the Malfoy name, and lower females being sluts born to serve their superiors, the Malfoy family wasn't one to keep its females in particularly high regard either. Narcissa Malfoy, was easily one of the most beautiful, regally appealing woman in Wizarding Britain, and Lucius loved to show her off. A bit too much. She was the leading Playwizard playmate of every year, and there wasn't a single teenage wizard who didn't own the millennium special edition which was completely focused on her. As she looked over Lucretia, she realized that the girl could likely surpass her mom. She was older than Hermione, perhaps by around five years. An ideal age, an epitome of beauty and grace. And yet a seductive charm oozed from the blondes blue eyes, one that could rival a Veela's aura. She wondered what the story was there, but Harry would likely tell her later.

"Right" Harry spoke "I really just wanted all of you to see her, and her to see you once. As you know, this mansion nullifies any kind of disguise, so what you're seeing now is each other's true look. Our operatives go out in at least a minor disguise so no one recognizes them. But now if you meet one of the others inside the house, you know it's not an intruder. Those of you who have assignments can go, the rest can stay to receive new ones."

And with that, most of the girls stood up and sashayed out, leaving only Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Tonks and Lucretia in the room. The girls walking out in their skimpy outfits was a rather erotic sight in itself, but there was a heavy atmosphere in the room. Everyone here knew that these were war assignments, kinky though they may be. Harry looked over to Lucretia, who sat at his right side, and held her hand, looking into her eyes "I know this is going to be difficult. And I hate to do this to you. But it must be you that does this. You are the only one that can get to her, the only one that can take them on. It would be impossible for anyone else, even Tonks. She's good but she cannot fake being her." Lucretia nodded, not showing any emotion on her perfect features before excusing herself. Despite the atmosphere, Hermione couldn't help but check out the girls ass as it swayed away, it was just that good.

"Well Hermione, you'll learn more about the other girls in time. But Fleur is the only one that's a permanent resident, she needs to be inside this Manor at all times to ensure it is completely safe. As for Tonks, she's a special kind of operative. You know she's a metamorphmagus right? She can switch in for any girl if a situation arises, and she's kinky enough to take on any situation the sleazy way" He grinned as Tonks blushed a literal red before retorting "Yeah well, I gotta live up to the Nymph part. Besides, a talent like mine would be wasted on someone who wasn't kinky enough for it."

Hermione smiled at the exchange. At some point, sooner rather than later, she was going to have to get Tonks alone. Or perhaps not, sharing was caring after all. Harry turned to her to speak then "And that brings us to Fleur. Her being here suits her just fine actually. You remember how we made her submit to us and how she loved it? Turns out, Fleur here might be a quarter Veela, but her Veela heritage is stronger than just about all full Veelas. Which mean her heritage has a greater effect on her in every way, including her submissive side to her chosen. Her time away from us was hard for her, and when she met me, she literally forced me to be her master. It's… well it's a long story that she'd tell better than me but you should know that she's basically the biggest submissive for me, and just as much a dominant bitch to everyone else. Although I suspect, given how we both dominated her that she might just consider you mistress too"

Hermione grinned at that. That veela bitch was now an eager little slave was she? Her plan had worked out so much better than she could have imagined. She looked down at the girl with a devilish grin on her face, and to her delight Fleur squirmed on the floor. "Good. I look forward to exploring this… change in our relationship. Now, while we're still here, mind telling me what exactly the resistance is up to? You've told me what the Britain is like now, and that you're operatives are working hard, but just what do they do?"

Harry grew serious at that and nodded at her. "Perhaps you should take a seat" He said, gesturing to the now empty one at his right. Hermione walked around him and Fleur and took a seat. "Well, you already know the kind of treatment that females get out there. Unfortunately, what that means is that our operatives have to work the same jobs undercover. They… well their job is to basically be the perfect slut for their target. Early on, with no information, they had to go for random nobodies. As we started getting more and more information, we steadily targeted members of Voldemort's Death Eaters higher up the chain. Almost all of our work has been to gather information. And it comes at a great cost, the Death Eaters are… incredibly depraved people with really dark desires. But the information has helped. Only two of our jobs have been assassination so far, but we have managed to kill two of Voldermort's best – the Lestrange brothers. The plan is simple, to get to his best warriors one by one. Since there is effectively no training for the new generation, there won't be any replacement for them. Meanwhile, we ensure that we keep getting stronger and eventually we will be able to take Voldemort down. But progress is slow, and well the job can take its toll. We try to ensure that every operative can get some downtime when it gets too much for them. The girls enjoy spending their time with each other during that downtime, again partaking in just as must sex, if only to ensure it keeps having an overall positive connotation for them. It might sound all incredibly perverse, but really the girls have the toughest job imaginable. They have to serve really perverse desires, while getting out information from their targets without letting them know. And on their off time, they have to ensure that they are keeping themselves at their magical, physical and sexual best. Honestly, I have the easy job. I just go through their reports and then me and Fleur and Tonks determine what the next targets should be. Fleur insists on being my secretary and handles the logistics. Tonks is also our primary tutor for fighting, magically or physically. She was one of the best Aurors before Voldemort's rise, old Mad-eye's prodigy."

Hermione held Harry's hand as he spoke, he clearly wasn't comfortable with most of this but seemed to have accepted it. He smiled at her after taking a small pause, internally rebuking himself for all the ones he had let down. Mad-eye's death had been a particularly big blow. "There is good news though. We had to gather a lot of information from random sources to get anything useful on Voldemort, but we also found other useful things. For instance there are other guys and girls in Wizarding Britain who might join us. They were unable to escape with us and had to pretend to follow Voldermorts rule to survive, but they are there. And while they might be going through all of these horrible things, or even doing it themselves, they are still good inside. With more people on our side, we can get to Voldemort far sooner than we thought, maybe even in months instead of years as we first though on starting out. We've also received potential leads on Horcruxes, but we agreed it would be best to wait on them until we know for sure where each is. No point in warning Voldermort off before we must."

Hermione nodded, that made sense. The resistance sure wasn't what she thought it would be. But in their own way, they were fighting and fighting hard. And she could see just how much Harry had sacrificed for this. It might not look like it, but she knew him and what he held important. He had essentially sacrificed his morality to ensure he could still fight, that the resistance could still fight. How could she not join the resistance, not help him out, when he was giving so much for it? When all of her former classmates, all of her still surviving friends were giving so much for it? And besides, given what the job was, it would be fun for her.

"Harry. I'm in. I'll be an operative too. And don't you dare feel bad about this. I know you don't want to send me off but let's face it. I've always been the biggest slut in school, and I've come to accept that part of me completely since. I doubt any of these other girls could do this job as well as I do, and I would actually enjoy it." Harry looked like he wanted to protest but one look from her shut him up before he could speak.

Opposite to her, Tonks laughed "Well now that's my kind of girl. You sure talk a big game, perhaps you'd like to show how far you can go though?" Hermione smirked at the girl. She was just asking for it now. To her left, Fleur was kneeling between Harry and her and she let one hand go out to pet the girls head, letting it slither into her silky smooth blond hair. "You have no idea what you're asking for. Harry, you feel like showing this bitch just what we did to Fleur?"

Harry grinned in response "With pleasure". He didn't like adding Hermione to the operative list, but the girl had made her choice. He wouldn't be able to change that no matter how hard he tried. But before she started, he was going to make the best of his time with her. It really was good to have her back after all.

* * *

 **Hermione's Stats:**

Level 10: 0/1100 exp

Strength: 10

Dexterity: 15

Intelligence: 60

Magical Power: 35

Magical Control: 35

Physical Attractiveness: 40

Kinkiness: 60

Surplus Points: 0

Status: Genius (+2 Intelligence per level), Complete Slut (+2 Physical Attractiveness, +3 Kinkiness per level)

Skills:

Sexual Aura: 50 pts. Apprentice. Allied beings are willing to have sex with you. Non-magical beings will be extremely horny around you.

* * *

A/N – Third chapter with a ton of plot (rather haphazardly put I know, don't worry though, almost everything will be better explained in later chapters). Also setup a lemon for the next chapter, can't keep the sex out of this hehe. I hope you liked it. Please review if you did. If you didn't, please review anyway and tell me how you think it could be better. This is my first time writing after all and I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism (I would also greatly appreciate a Beta Reader, I am shit at proofreading my own writing).

One more thing, if you're wondering why the Gamer stuff comes up very rarely, then that's because it is supposed to be this really big but passive thing. It effects events, and Hermione's decisions but the number crunching from level ups and stat and skill allocation will rarely come up, because there's already plenty of sex and plot to focus on. However, it will still pop up from time to time, as I do find the numbers and stuff rather fun.


End file.
